


First Impression

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Series: Fourth Pass [26]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: A greenrider discovers that his ultimate fantasy has been under his nose all along.  (This is one long PWP, so if you’re looking for a plot, this ain’t the place.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2001.

Taking a rare break from his duties, Master-at-Arms Marek of Triad Hold sat up long enough to strip off his muscle shirt, leaving him dressed only in a pair of too tight denim cut offs, almost white from too many washings and the strain his powerful thighs put on the seams.Lifting yet another large rock to position it where he wanted, Marek wiped his perspiration-dotted brow and smiled.All that remained now was to rake the white sands into a pleasing pattern, and then his Serenity Garden would be complete.

He grinned at the thought of what his young, well not so young, charges had done for him.Rade, Blayze and Cutter had gifted him with a plot of cleared land in a shady grove with a nearby pond complete with a tiny waterfall as well as the sand and glittering granite boulders for him to make this garden, knowing how he’d admired the one he saw at Sakura once.It had been a wonderful present.

Nodding in satisfaction, Marek picked up the towel he’d brought with him and strolled over to the pond.Not bothering to even look to see if he was being observed, he quickly unsnapped the strained fabric and stepped out of his shorts, wading into the water to cool off after his exertions.This really was the life.

Watchrider C’jen strolled around a corner, enjoying a day off with nothing to do but relax and explore the various nooks and crannies of Triad Hold. He liked revisiting the places he’d played in as a child visiting his “uncle”, and he made a mental note to thank Rade again for suggesting to his weyrleaders that he’d be a good choice for Triad’s Watchrider after Shereth was injured. He didn’t remember this area, though.

Looking around, he stopped in his tracks when he recognized the master-at-arms, and he was about to leave before they got into yet another argument. As soon as the armscrafter removed his shorts, however, he stopped again, eyes widening.

“Oh my!” he breathed. He felt a flutter deep in his belly at the sight that met his eyes.

Splashing off the work-related perspiration, Marek wandered over to the waterfall, intent on being _completely_ wet.Standing under the pleasantly chilly water, he let his mind wander as well as his hands.It felt so good to be under the spray, to feel the water cascade over and caress him, to have his slightly warmer hands add a pleasant counterpoint to the cool rivulets that found their way into every indent and curve of his body.

Closing his eyes, he tweaked one of his taut nipples, shivering at the pleasant pleasure pain that raced through him to find its way to his heavy balls and slowly growing cock.Taking the large shaft in his hand, the armscrafter began to run his fingers lightly along its underside, teasing himself. To think he used to be uneasy with his rather large endowment, he chuckled roughly at the thought, the sound more an animal purr than anything else.

“Hmmm, who shall it be today, a leggy brunette, a stately blonde or a sumptuous redhead,” he murmured as he continued to stroke, enjoying his solitary pleasure.Letting his mind wander, Marek envisioned darkly rich russet hair, a lean hard body, strong hands with long and elegant fingers, a bratty personality and...

“Shards and shells,” the armscrafter growled, his eyes snapping open and his hand falling away from his cock as he realized just whom he’d been fantasizing about.“I do _not_ want that arrogant little drama queen, I don’t!”

Too mesmerized to even think about fleeing before Marek could notice him, Caje remained where he was, eyes glued to the gorgeous body. Watching the armscrafter touch himself had been the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his life. And that cock! He wasn’t even fully hard yet, and he was already huge. Caje’s ass clenched involuntarily as he imagined that inside him.

“Jays,” he moaned, unconsciously taking a step forward. His nostrils flared as he caught a whiff of the other man’s scent, and the clenching in his belly grew stronger. Was this why they struck sparks off each other every time they got anywhere close? Did he want Marek?

The answer was an emphatic yes.

The snapping of a twig had Marek’s eyes snapping open, only to find the person he’d been fantasizing about standing right in front of him, eyes nakedly hungry as they appraised his body, legs spread apart slightly in unconscious invitation.So the little greenrider wanted to play, did he?

“Take ‘em off,” he growled softly.

Caje’s eyes snapped up to meet the armscrafter’s, and he moaned helplessly at the expression he found there. Unable to look away, he balanced on first one foot, then the other, to pull his boots and socks off, then loosened the fastenings on his shirt enough to tug it off over his head. His hands fell to the lacing on his pants, and he hesitated, chewing his lip as he stared at Marek. A low growl warned him to get on with it if he wanted to retain any control at all. Finally, he undid the trousers and pushed them down, hearing a rumble from the older man when it became obvious that there was nothing beneath the tight, soft leather except him.

“Pretty little thing, aren’t you?” Marek husked, his eyes going black with lust.“Come here, C’jen.”

Watching the young man wade hesitantly into the water, Marek’s cock hardened to its full length.The greenrider was delicious; he’d give the younger man that.Delicious and a pain in the ass, although he’d soon have the pleasure of turning that particular table around in a very physical way, Marek thought to himself.

Crooking his finger when the younger man stopped just outside the spray, Marek silently ordered Caje closer, under the spray and right in front of him.Not giving Caje time to speak, the armscrafter placed his hands on either side of the greenrider’s head and held him still in order to devour the full mouth and pouting lips, thrusting his tongue inside to claim the little tease as his.

Suddenly surrounded and possessed, Caje whimpered into Marek’s mouth and wrapped his arms around the armscrafter’s neck, giving himself up to the dominant man. He pressed closer, wanting to feel that amazing shaft against him, one leg rising to wind around Marek’s waist. He squirmed eagerly, rubbing against him. If his mouth had been free, he’d have begged, but as it was, all he could do was whimper pleadingly.

Marek grinned and nipped hard at Caje’s lower lip as he finally drew away.“Little slut,” the older man purred, his chest rumbling against C’jen’s.“I should make you beg for it, but you’ve been teasing me for much too long now.”

Turning Caje around so that they were chest to back, he crowded the younger man underneath and behind the waterfalls.Ordering the greenrider to brace himself on the rough stone wall, Marek began to nuzzle and bite and lick his way down the lean back, marking C’jen with his teeth and scent and roughly placed love bites.No one else was gonna play here, not for a long, long time.

Hoisting the greenrider up so that he stood on a boulder, his arms bulging under the weight of another body, Marek molded and moved the watchrider, positioning him as _he_ wanted, leaving Caje’s feet wide apart, back bowed forward and ass thrust up in the air.“Very pretty indeed,” Marek purred, trailing a callused finger down the crevice of his new toy’s ass then following its path with the tip of his tongue.

The sudden sensation of Marek’s tongue on the quivering muscle guarding the entrance to his body wrenched a wail out of Caje. His back arched more, thrusting his ass back at the armscrafter, and his fingers pressed so hard against the rock face that his knuckles turned white. “Oh shards! So good,” he moaned, writhing beneath the older man’s attentions. “Please, fly me, need to feel you inside me, Marek, please,” he babbled.

Marek chuckled low in his throat, the rumble transmitting itself through his body and along his tongue, sending the muscle flickering and quivering against the tight opening, causing the most astounding sounds to come from the greenrider.

Biting his way back up C’jen’s spine, he rubbed his stubbled cheek back and forth over the watchrider’s shoulder.“Hungry for me, pretty pet?” he purred.

Standing upright, he positioned the weeping head of his cock against the tight muscle, kissing C’jen with its tip.“Impale yourself on me, C’jen,” he husked, his hand moving up and down the younger man’s back, stroking and petting.“I want to watch as you split yourself wide taking me into you.”

Caje twisted around to peer over his shoulder at his new lover, reaching back so he could flick his tongue over the parted lips, kissing him briefly. He straightened out again, taking a deep breath, then slowly pushed his ass back, gasping as he felt the bulbous head press harder against his anus then pop inside. He had to stop for a moment, head hanging down, panting, and he was grateful for the hand stroking his back soothingly.

After a short time, when the burning had subsided and the emptiness inside him demanded to be filled, he began to move again, pushing back further to take more of Marek. “Jays,” he moaned, “you’re so big. Never felt anything like this.” He gasped again and caught his lower lip between his teeth, biting down as he pressed back. He reached back with one hand to feel Marek, whimpering when he realized that he’d barely taken half of the armscrafter so far. Wanting it all, he suddenly shoved his ass back, burying Marek inside him. The wiry hairs at the older man’s groin pressed against his spread cheeks, and he froze, breathing heavily as his body slowly accustomed itself to the massive presence inside him.

“Pretty, pretty C’jen,” the armscrafter cooed, his hand petting his lover, his lips nuzzling the nape of the greenrider’s neck.“Should have run away when you had the chance, shouldn’t have let me hear you, see you, _claim_ you.Mine, now, pretty green baby, all mine,” the older man rumbled, as he waited for Caje to get used to feeling his massive weight inside and out.

The tiny whimpers of need had him grinning ferally, and when, at last, Caje mewled and made tiny thrusting motions backwards, Marek began to stroke in and out of the younger man slowly.

Taking one of C’jen’s hands off the wall, he guided it back with one of his own, their fingers interlaced, to feel his cock as it slid in and out of C’jen’s hot depths.“Feels good, doesn’t it, pretty,” he purred, “having me so big inside you, reaching all the way up, touching that sweet spot inside with every stroke.Imagine me pounding into you, my hips pistoning faster and faster as I ram over and over, my cock raking across that spot, driving you higher and higher.

“Can you feel it, pretty?Can you taste it?Soon, I promise.Soon I’ll take you so far, so fast that you’ll never settle for anyone else.I’m going to make you want me, _need_ me like the air you breathe.You’re going to become addicted, pretty pet, and I’ll give you what you need, _everything_ you need.”

Caje whimpered again, his fingers still resting against the shaft driving into him, and he shoved his ass back, wanting him deeper. “Shells! Please, more, harder...” Every breath was a tiny whimper as Marek’s cock hit his prostate over and over, driving him insane with lust. “So good...” He arched back, rearing up so they were pressed together the entire length of their bodies, and his arms rose to wrap around Marek’s neck. He felt small and owned, and he loved every second of it. His entire body was quivering with arousal, his ass fuller than he’d ever felt it, and his balls were tightening as his climax crept up on him.

“That’s it, pretty,” Marek purred, driving into the quivering body over and over again, his chin resting on Caje’s shoulder, watching the lust-clouded eyes, the wet, well-bitten lips panting softly and the straining cock bobbing slightly.“Come for me, C’jen, let me feel those muscles tighten around me, milking me into you.I know you want to feel my seed erupt inside you, claiming you.I know you want to feel each pulse, each drop as it warms you and fills you,” the armscrafter continued to murmur as he thrust his hips faster and faster, now pounding into the lush ass of his toy, his pet.

Rubbing his chin back and forth, Marek turned Caje’s head and watched eyes gone cloudy with passion and lips slack with need, reveling in the fact that he’d created such a mindlessly lust-filled gaze.Trailing a hand from hip to nipple, he pinched hard, smiling as the younger man bucked hard and let out a drawn out moan.“You’re sensitive.Good.We’re going to go see your brother and his lovers.You need to be decorated.Once they heal, I’m going to spend candlemarks making you come just from your decorations.You like that, don’t you?” he chuckled at the moan of pure need that bubbled up from C’jen’s throat.

Letting his hand slide down, he ran a callused thumb back and forth over the weeping head of C’jen’s cock even as he continued to slam into the pliant body beneath him.“Come for me, baby.Come _now_!”

Caje wailed as he came, his body convulsing. His fingers clenched briefly in Marek’s hair, then released as he slumped in his lover’s arms, his belly and chest painted white with his seed. He whimpered mindlessly as Marek continued to power into him, the huge cock still pummeling his sensitive prostate. “Shells, you’re still hard,” he moaned.

Marek’s chuckle was low and dangerous.“Oh, it’ll take more than one time to wear me out, little pet,” he grinned as he stopped moving long enough to wrap his arms under C’jen’s knees, then carried him back to shore, never uncoupling them, each step he took driving his cock deeper into the greenrider’s ass.

Once they made it to shore and the grassy area where their clothes had been left, Marek released Caje before lowering them both to their knees and pushing the younger man forward onto his hands as well.“Hope you’re ready for a long, _hard_ ride, pet,” the older man continued darkly even as his hands gripped hard on either of the watchrider’s hips, and he began to pump in and out of the tight, still pulsating muscle, gradually picking up speed and power until he was riding Caje hard and fast.

His mind was whirling, and he could feel Sher’s approval of his chosen mate in the back of his head even as he screamed. His back arched, letting Marek go even deeper inside him, something he wouldn’t have believed possible if he’d been in any shape to think. His legs parted more widely, and his exhausted body began to move, meeting Marek’s rhythm. He groaned softly with every stroke, the breath driven out of him and the pleasure driving him mad.

“Yes, please, anything, whatever you want, more,” he moaned, submitting to the armscrafter fully as he never had to anyone, not even during Shereth’s flights.

“Oh, pretty, you’ve done it now,” Marek growled, biting hard at Caje’s nape, marking the greenrider completely.“You’re _mine_ , do you understand, pretty?Anyone, _anyone_ touches you and you’ll be the one to regret it.I don’t share, I don’t play games, except with you, and I won’t let you play games with me.Mine,” he hissed, slamming harder and harder, riding the greenrider, claiming him completely.

Over and over he thrust, his hips snapping back and forth, his full length thrusting in at every stroke before pulling nearly out and slamming back in again.Hand shaped bruises were beginning to form on C’jen’s hips, and his back was peppered with bite marks as Marek continued to taste and claim until, with one particularly fierce thrust inward, the armscrafter bellowed his release, filling his mate with his seed.

Finally released, Caje sank flat to the ground, blanketed by his lover, moaning and gasping for air, Marek still deep inside him. He turned his head to the side so he could see the armscrafter, his eyes tracing the handsome features. “Did you mean it?” he asked tentatively, almost afraid to ask yet needing to know.

“That you’re mine?I wouldn’t recommend you or anyone else test the theory.I may just blister your ass, but I’d kill anyone else who touched you.I _don’t_ share well with others,” Marek replied with a rumbling growl, rubbing his face back and forth across the younger man’s shoulder.

He rolled them so that he was underneath and C’jen now sprawled across his stomach.“However, to be fair I’ll give you one, and only one, chance.If you can’t live with the idea of me being everything to you, then you’d better leave now, pretty pet.This is your only chance to walk away; if you stay, you’re mine - forever.”

Caje curled up on top of Marek with a sound like a contented purr. “Too bad I’m a dragonrider now instead of just a lord holder’s son. You probably could have got a good dowry from my parents,” he teased, rubbing his cheek against his armscrafter’s chest. “Never felt like this with anyone else,” he admitted. “I loved feeling weak and helpless in your hands. It was...” He trailed off with a shiver, unable to find the words to describe it.

“Don’t need a dowry, don’t need anything but you curled up in my bed, waiting for me at night,” the master-at-arms replied, stroking his lover.“We’ll move you into my suite of rooms.Tomorrow.Tonight you don’t leave my sight.”

“I like the sound of that,” Caje replied with a smile, snuggling close.

“Can’t wait to see you introduce Marek to Mom and Dad,” Rade observed from the entrance to the garden, where he stood with a huge grin on his face. “I may sell tickets. I’ll definitely have to let Rion know. He’s going to enjoy a chance to get you back for all the teasing.” And Rade had every intention of informing their baby brother at his first opportunity. He and his mates deserved a chance to turn the tables on the other greenrider.

Caje groaned and hid his face against Marek’s chest.

“Go. Away. Rade.” Marek growled quietly, turning his head to glare at the holder.“Now.Or I may have to suddenly remember why Cutter was walking funny the other sevenday and inform your parents of the reason.”

Rade burst into laughter. “Do you really think they don’t already have a good idea?” Snickering, he turned and left, going in search of his lovers to let them know that their armscrafter might be too busy with his brother to keep walking in on them from now on.

Caje smiled widely and kissed Marek thoroughly. “My hero. Do you think we could go to your rooms now... before he comes back with Blayze and Cutter? Besides, I want to see where I’m going to be living from now on.” Despite his words, he showed no signs of wanting to get up off of his armscrafter.

“Part of an armscrafter’s job description includes voyeur since he needs to know what his charges are up to,” Marek replied with a grin.“Damn good thing I’m so honest since that brother of yours and his mates have given me more than enough to make me a very, very rich man if I should so choose.”

Rolling Caje onto his back, he ravaged the greenrider’s mouth for long moments before hauling them both to their feet.“Dress, pretty.No one but me, and Blayze, is ever going to see your sweet little ass again, and Blayze only long enough to do something for me.”

“Mmmm, going to be possessive, aren’t you?” Caje grinned. “I like that. But I should tell you that if you try anything with Blayze, Rade’ll kill you and Cutter will claw your eyes out.” He winked over his shoulder as he slowly dressed, wincing a bit when he bent over to get his boots on.

“So what exactly are you planning on tattooing on my ass, Master-at-Arms Marek, sir?”

“Something to make it very obvious who you belong to, brat,” Marek replied, tapping an asscheek lightly.“And I have plans for that tattoo and the nipple rings you’re getting too,” he smirked at the younger man even as he fastened the straining denim shut and picked up his discarded shirt.

C’jen blinked. “Nipple rings? You want me to get my brother to pierce me?” He groaned, but looking at the smirking armscrafter, he knew he would do whatever Marek wanted him to. “I think I was safer when you hated me,” he grumbled, glancing up through wickedly long lashes at his lover.

“I never hated you, pretty,” Marek replied as he pulled Caje to his feet.“We just struck sparks off each other from the moment we met.I think I probably wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you - oh, about fourteen Turns ago when you were just a tiny little thing and I was at the main hold to look after your uncle at a Gather.You were pretty even then.

“This mouth,” Marek’s fingers brushed over the full and pouty lips, “this mouth made me want to do wicked, wicked things.Defile their purity and see them wrapped around my cock.I felt like a child molester,” he admitted softly.

Caje gaped at him. “You... I... Oh. Oh! Well, I’m kinda glad you didn’t suggest that _then_ , but I’d be happy to help out now. I didn’t get a chance to taste you yet,” he pouted.

“When we get back to our rooms.After Rade pierces you,” Marek replied with eyes gone black with lust.“I want you marked, pretty, and I want to be able to play as soon as possible.Go find your brother, tell him what you need done.I have to let my second in command know that I’ll be a little late tomorrow.”

“You’re not going to come with me to hold my hand?” Caje teased, exaggerating a pout since Marek seemed so fascinated by his mouth. He finished dressing, not bothering with the shirt, which he slung over one shoulder instead. “Fine, fine, I’ll go let him _hurt_ me, then I’ll meet you in your rooms. Do I at least get a kiss first?”

“Our rooms,” Marek growled quietly, yanking the younger man into his arms and ravishing the too tempting mouth.“Keep teasing me, pretty, and Rade will have to pierce you standing up because your ass will be much too sore to sit on,” he threatened with a swat to the sweet posterior he’d been buried so deep inside not even half a candlemark before.“Don’t take too long; I may start without you.”

Caje shivered at the thought of what Marek would look like while pleasuring himself and sighed when he realized he was half hard again. “Great,” he sighed. “Rade’s gonna love this.” He kissed Marek again, then stepped back. “I won’t be long.” He walked away, with a final glance over his shoulder before he disappeared from sight.

~*~*~

Less than a candlemark later, the greenrider was hesitating outside the entrance to Marek’s quarters. _Did he really mean it? Should I go in there? What if it was just the heat of the moment?_ He started to turn away, then stopped again. _What if it wasn’t?_ He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Marek snuck up silently behind the hesitating greenrider and crowded him into the door, nipping at his neck.“I said _inside_ our rooms, pretty.Having a little trouble remembering how to open a door?”

“I... I just wasn’t sure if you really meant it,” Caje admitted. He looked up at Marek searchingly, then slid his arms around the armscrafter and hugged him tightly before stepping back. He reached out and opened the door, then stepped inside what seemed to be his new home, looking around curiously.

“Wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it, pretty,” Marek replied seriously.“I want you here, C’jen; moreover, I won’t let you go that easy if you ever get tired of me and need to move on.I’m rather possessive - territorial you might say,” the older man continued quietly.

“This is what you’re getting yourself into, you realize that, don’t you?”

Caje nodded solemnly, big eyes fixed on the other man. “I do. Really I do. It was just... strange, coming here without you,” he tried to explain. “Hold me?”

“Better stop being strange fast, ‘cause this is your home now, pretty,” Marek replied, shutting the door behind him then leading his lover over to an overstuffed chair.Sinking into its comfortable depths, Marek pulled Caje onto his lap, nuzzling at his lover’s neck.

“Show me, pretty pet,” the older man ordered after a time.“Show me my new toys.”

Caje grinned at him, squirming a little, teasing his lover. “You mean these?” he asked, pointing at his chest. “I don’t know; I wouldn’t want you to get overexcited or anything, old guy that you are,” he said, knowing it would get a reaction.

Marek’s hand came down hard on the curve of C’jen’s ass, which was hanging over his lap.“I seem to recall outlasting you by a good while at the waterfall, little brat,” the armscrafter growled, nipping hard at Caje’s shoulder.“Behave or it will be a good long while before you get it again, or maybe just get to come again.I’ve told your brother and his mates that we’ll be glad to test some of their more _provocative_ toys,” he continued with a savage grin.

“The ones they won’t even use on Cutter, poor boy, since they’re afraid of bruising or breaking him.”

Caje pouted at the armscrafter. “You mean you don’t mind bruising or breaking _me_? I think I’m insulted.” Even as he spoke, he was unfastening his shirt and shrugging it off. The greenrider obviously had a streak of exhibitionism in him since he arched his back to show off the two gold hoops to their best advantage.

“This what you had in mind?” he asked, still squirming slightly in Marek’s lap, feeling his lover harden beneath him.

Marek’s eyes followed the dancing gold, and he licked his lips hungrily.The only downside was that he’d have to wait until they healed properly before he could play with them just the way he wanted.He had visions of a bound dragonrider spread out on his bed with ice cubes, sparkling wine, wintermint gels and other items that would torment the sensitive flesh delightfully.

“I’m much better at these games then your brother and mates are.I’ve had Turns of practice; they’re merely novices.I know _exactly_ how far to push, and you, my pretty, are a very pliant lover with incredible resilience.You’ll go wild.I promise.Besides, the last thing I’ll ever do is break you.I like you feisty; you’ll be a challenge.”

Flicking a hoop gently, Marek grinned beatifically as C’jen squirmed and mewled.“Mmmm.You’re making me hungry again, pretty.I think you need to get naked and get ready for me, don’t you?”

Caje shifted to press his hardening flesh against the older man. “I _am_ ready for you,” he moaned. He stood up a little shakily to strip his pants off, tossing them away to land near the boots he’d removed as soon as he entered the room.

Naked again, he crawled back onto the bed to straddle the armscrafter. His hands kneaded the muscular chest, fingers combing through the hair. “So soft,” he marveled, “and so hard.” He wriggled backward a bit so Marek’s cock was pressed between his cheeks.

“Jays,” he groaned. “I can still feel your seed seeping out of me, and I want you again.”

“Makes it easy for me to do this then,” Marek growled quietly as he let his erection sink into the hot, slick depths of the younger man’s ass.“Such a hot little slut, my little slut,” the older man purred.Pulling C’jen’s head down so that he could lap at soft, mobile lips and nip his way along a strong jaw before moving down the column of the greenrider’s throat to bite down gently on his throat, Marek marked his mate once more, loving the rosy pink glow of the love bite against the pale skin.

“Pretty pet,” he husked, his voice dripping with satisfaction.“Ride me, Caje.I wanna watch you shiver and moan and quake as you ride my runner cock with your sweet, tight ass.Do it, baby!” Marek’s left hand slapped C’jen’s left flank gently as if to goad his rider on.

Caje whimpered and shuddered, hands clenching on Marek’s shoulders as he slowly began to ride the thick shaft impaling him. Heavy-lidded eyes turned black with passion stared down at the man who had so completely claimed him, and he wondered how this had happened. “Jays,” he moaned, “what have you done to me?” His head fell back, auburn hair falling over his shoulders, exposing his throat as he arched in pleasure.

Marek called him a slut, and he was, but only for this man. He’d never been like this with anyone else, never wanted anyone so much. He’d always made his lovers woo him, work to get into his bed, but he knew that he would crawl if Marek wanted him to. “Yours,” he whimpered suddenly, head flying upright so his eyes could fix feverishly on the armscrafter’s.

“That’s right, _mine_.I’ve claimed you, pretty little pet, that’s what I’ve done,” Marek growled, leaning up to leave another sign of ownership on the younger man, this time a love bite on his left breast, just where his heart beat.

His hips began to move faster, taking Marek deep inside himself. His cock, untouched, wept fluid onto his lover’s belly, and he reached for it, needing more, needing to come with his lover inside him.

Knocking C’jen’s hand out of the way, Marek wrapped one of his large, callused ones around the straining cock, setting a fast, faintly rough pace. His long fingers circled the younger man’s balls when they got close enough before he lightly scraped his nails back up the underside of Caje’s shaft.

“That’s it, Caje, fuck yourself on me.Ride me, pretty, take me all the way in so I’m driving you crazy.Faster, pretty, like you’re galloping.I want to see you come apart.I wanna see your eyes glaze over and your jaw go slack.” Releasing C’jen’s cock, Marek braced his hands on the younger man’s hips and began to slam him up and down on his cock.“Come, pretty, come all over me!”

Caje’s voice rose in a wail that turned to a long-drawn out scream of ecstasy as Marek moved him like a rag doll. The huge cock inside him stabbed his prostate over and over, making him see stars, and the armscrafter’s possessive words had him quivering. He felt owned and he loved it. The rough jerking of his cock had drawn him to the edge, and the hard jolts into his ass tumbled him over it.

His body convulsed in his pleasure, clenching around the thick shaft buried inside him, rippling along it. Overwhelmed, his vision grayed out and he slumped forward, only Marek’s grip on his hips holding him upright.

With an almost animalistic snarl, Marek pumped his lover a few more times, giving his lover yet more of his come.“Perfect, mmmm.Love the way you cling to me,” the older man purred, letting the unconscious man slump forward onto his body.

Petting the greenrider’s back, soothing and gentling the younger man, Marek licked a path along Caje’s shoulder and suckled on his earlobe while waiting for Caje to rejoin the land of the living. “I think I’m going to adore you, Greenrider C’jen.I know I’m never letting you go, never.Mine,” he purred fiercely.

Caje woke to those words, and he sighed happily, snuggling close to his lover. “I’d never want you to let me go,” he whispered, rubbing his cheek against Marek’s hairy chest. “I feel safe and loved - and well-fucked! - in your arms. It’s even worth all the teasing I know I’m going to get from Rade ‘n Rion ‘n the others.” He laughed suddenly. “Mom’ll like you.”

He lay on top of the older man, content to be petted, until his stomach announced how long it had been since nooning with a loud rumble. He laughed. “Guess we will have to leave the room tonight after all. I’m hungry! For more than just you,” he added with a grin.

“Sybarite,” Marek laughed softly, “and like shards we do.You stay put.”Standing, Marek went to his desk and pulled out some hide and a quill.Writing down what he wanted, he went out to the living area and opened the door to the hallway, bellowing for one of his apprentices.“Get the order filled and bring it in here.I don’t care what sort of noises you hear in the other room, you open that door and you’re gonna answer to me on the training field, understand?”

The apprentice nodded apprehensively and then took off running down the hall to see to it that the master-at-arms’ food was brought to him right away.

Marek strolled back into the bedroom, still naked, reeking of sex and with his lover’s come splattering his chest, not that he gave a shit.It just reinforced the idea that C’jen was _his_ now.“You need to soak those muscles of yours, baby, if you don’t wanna be too stiff to move in the morning.Besides, the heat will do you good.”

Caje’s eyes ran over Marek possessively. “Put your pants on next time,” he grumbled. “Don’t want anyone looking at you but me.” He dragged himself out of the tumbled bed, groaned softly as well-used muscles complained at the movement. “Jay, I’m already stiff... what isn’t stretched, that is.” He chuckled wickedly.

“Gonna come wash my back?” he asked sweetly, peering around the entry to the bathing room before he disappeared inside with a final wiggle of his ass.

“My little feline can hiss when he wants to,” Marek chuckled, following after the greenrider.Following close on Caje’s heels, Marek spun the younger man around and crowded him into a wall, grinding his still half-hard cock against his pet’s ass.

“You need to learn just who is in charge here, pretty.Me.You ask nicely and I may do what you want, but you don’t tell me.I get... cranky when people try to order me around.And I tend to take it out of their ass, though you seem to like it when I do.So maybe I have to _not_ take it out of your ass, what do you think?”

Caje pouted over his shoulder at Marek. “I don’t like to share either. If this doesn’t work both ways, you’d better tell me right now.” He crossed his arms, hoping desperately that Marek wouldn’t say that he expected to fly anyone he wanted while Caje was expected to smile happily and wait for him to come back. He shuddered at the thought of smelling someone else on his lover. No matter how much it hurt to walk away from Marek now, it would be better than that.

He turned in the armscrafter’s grasp, staring at him steadily, unaware of the fear and growing hurt visible in his eyes. “Is that what you expect? To have other lovers while I wait for you?”

“I’m yours and yours alone,” Marek said simply, nuzzling his lips against C’jen’s temple.“But if I wanna open the door reeking of you and looking like I just claimed my mate, I don’t want you to tell me I can’t.I want everyone in the hold to know you’re off limits and that you’re claimed.I _like_ knowing that everyone knows who I just fucked,” Marek admitted softly.“It turns me on and makes me want you more.”

Caje smiled faintly and nodded. “Fair enough, but... Remember how you said earlier that no one else was ever going to look at my ass again? Well, I feel the same about you. I love being yours and don’t care who knows it, but I don’t want them looking at you. I didn’t care about the ‘reeking’ part, just him seeing you naked,” he tried to explain.

Picking up the younger man as if he weighed nothing more than a feather, Marek grinned lopsidedly.“All right, pretty, no one but you sees my ass or my cock.Wouldn’t want anyone to think I was abusing you with it, splitting you wide open and shafting you ‘til you passed out, now would I? Least of all your family,” he teased.

The greenrider laughed, relieved. “Jays no! I’d have to beat them away from you with a stick! My brothers and sisters would be fighting me for you. But you’re mine,” he said emphatically. “They can find their own lover to ‘split them wide open!’” He curled closer in Marek’s arms, loving how the other man carried him as if he weighed nothing. He wasn’t a small man, but when Marek held him, he felt like he was.

“So does this mean that after the bath and food, you’ll make me pass out again?” he teased.

“Who says I’m gonna wait ‘til then?” Marek purred as he lowered them both into the water and C’jen onto his lap where a renewed erection was waiting for him.“I’ve got amazing powers of recuperation, by the way,” he chuckled.

Caje’s eyes widened slightly, and he started to smile. “Oh my, how did you stay unmated this long?” he chuckled, squirming against the hard shaft. He rose up slightly, allowing the head to rub against his opening as he smirked down at Marek. “Sounds like I may never leave these rooms again,” he murmured, not sounding at all upset by the prospect.

“Your pretty green lady may have something to say about that,” Marek replied as he pulled Caje down on him, impaling him yet again.“Although I’m quite content to stay buried in your ass for the rest of our lives.I do have a hold to run though, and I have this yen to fuck you in the air, which means you need to introduce me to your lady and then take me flying,” the older man smirked as he used strong arm muscles to begin to lift and resettle the greenrider on his cock, fucking him slowly.

Caje gasped, his hands clenching on Marek’s shoulders. “Jays, feels so good... I love having you in me, feels like you belong there.” His head fell back, his hair trailing in the warm water, and one hand slid down between them to wrap around his cock.

“Can’t wait to feel you flying me while we’re flying,” he panted, squirming to try to make Marek take him faster.

“Pretty slut, you’re so easy - but for me alone,” Marek grunted as he continued raising and lowering the greenrider on his cock for a few more strokes.

Deciding enough was enough, the armscrafter peeled the younger man off his cock and lowered him to a kneeling position on the ledge of the bathing pool.“Much better,” he growled softly as he slammed home and began to take his lover the way he wanted to - hot and fast and deep.The tiny noises Caje began to emit only turned him on more.

“That’s it, baby, beg for it, plead for it; I love hearing you whine and yelp and mewl in heat.Tell me how it feels, pretty C’jen.Talk to me, let me hear your pleasure,” he ordered with another slam of his hips.

“Oh jays!” Caje wailed, his legs spreading farther apart to take Marek deeper. “So big, fill me so full, more, want more, all of you, oh shards...” The greenrider writhed and whined, nearly mindless with lust, wanting his mate to fly him hard. He was nearly as wild as when Shereth rose, but this lust was all his. He shoved back, trying to take more of Marek, demanding more of him, high-pitched, needy cries ripping from his throat.

Marek bit his way down Caje’s back, marking his mate, claiming him and letting his teeth sink into vulnerable flesh to the point of pain.Shells, he’d never been so wild for anyone, but C’jen was so damned greedy and hungry for him that Marek couldn’t control it.

Unbidden a thought popped into his head: his brother Sayer in his pet’s mouth and him buried deep in the greenrider’s sweet ass.A low growl rumbled up from his chest, and he began to thrust faster and deeper, hammering into the young man, wanting to feel Caje explode around him again.

Caje screamed, a long, wordless shriek of pure pleasure, as Marek pounded into him, slamming against his prostate with every stroke. The pleasure-pain kept winding tighter and tighter inside him, and his untouched cock was tight against his belly, painting his abdomen with copious amounts of precum. His hands clenched on the edge of the bathing pool as his ass clenched around Marek’s cock, and another scream tore from him as he came so hard he passed out.

Catching his lover as he slumped forward, Marek wrapped his arms around C’jen’s waist and settled back on the stone shelf, still buried deep inside his mate, thrusting until he, too, came.Nuzzling at the auburn-haired man’s neck, Marek licked and nibbled and cooed and petted while he waited for Caje to wake up, rather smug with himself and wanting to find out if Caje would like to meet his younger brother, Sayer, who was hung like he was.

Caje’s eyes fluttered open, and he smiled, instantly recognizing that he was safe in Marek’s embrace. He wriggled slightly, feeling his lover still inside him. Even only half-hard, Marek was still bigger than most of his previous lovers ever got.

“Mmmm, can’t believe I got lucky enough to find you,” he murmured, rubbing his head against Marek’s shoulder. “There can’t be another one like you on all of Pern.”

“Actually,” Marek’s chest rumbled as he laughed quietly.“I have a couple of brothers.Sayer is a beastcrafter here at Triad and is of like size and inclination.”

Caje’s head whipped around so fast he actually banged his head on Marek’s chin, making them both flinch. “Another?” he said in awed tones. “Oh my!”

Wincing slightly, Marek brought up a hand to massage his now throbbing chin.“Why do I get the feeling you wanna meet baby brother number one?” he laughed ruefully.

“You’re such a pretty little slut, C’jen.But you’re _mine_ , remember?I may... be willing to let you play with Sayer, too, if I’m there ‘cause he’s family, but you’re _MINE!_ ” Growling softly, Marek bit down on Caje’s collarbone, feeling the urge to punctuate his statement with a sharper reminder of his ownership.

Caje twisted around to face Marek fully, his arms rising to twine around his neck. “It would be fun to play with him, Marek, and I’d be lying if I said the thought of having two like you didn’t turn me on, but you’re the only one I really want. I love you, Marek. Only you.”

“Good answer, darlin’.That just saved your ass a tannin’,” Marek teased quietly, nuzzling his way from throat to lips in order to claim his mate’s mouth again.

C’jen kissed him back hungrily, then pouted at him when their lips finally parted. “You’d spank me?”

“Yup.I’d spank you and you’d love every minute of it, slut that you are, darlin’,” Marek replied, a feral grin of ownership spreading across his face.“Now unless you want that sore ass of yours pounded into again, you’d best get yourself washed and into bed.I seem to have an unending supply of lust and stamina when it comes to claiming what’s mine,” he continued, baring his teeth in a hungry approximation of a grin.

Caje stared at him, weighing the soreness of his ass against another fucking. A wicked smile and wriggle of his ass made his decision clear. “So what’s stopping you?” He leaned forward to lick one of Marek’s nipples.

“The fact that I wanna be able to do this again tomorrow and not have to take you to a healer and explain why you can’t walk, much less ride your dragon,” Marek replied, his hand coming down hard on C’jen’s ass.

“Be a good boy and clean up, and I promise to give you a treat when you get into bed, though.”

The greenrider pouted even though he knew Marek was right. With all the flying they’d already done that day, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to walk the next day as it was. But it was worth it!

He slid off the ledge and Marek’s lap, where he’d ended up again, and grabbed the sponge to clean up, intrigued by the promise of a treat. Shards, sleeping in Marek’s arms was going to be a treat!

Done, he got out and dried off, then sauntered into the outer room, wiggling his ass at Marek as he went. Once in the bed, he yelled, “Well, where’s my treat?” trying not to laugh.

Marek shook his head and washed himself off, ducking underwater to scrub his hair clean before rising out of the pool and shaking himself off like a canine.Grabbing a towel, he began to blot the water off himself as he walked back into the bedroom, laughing at the way Caje had spread himself like a sacrificial offering on the bed.

“You are such a slut, baby,” he laughed as he crawled into bed, kissed his lover and then reversed his position so that they were now mouth to groin and groin to mouth, Marek’s rather huge runner cock dangling down and tapping against the younger man’s lips.

“And this is your treat,” he purred before taking the tip of Caje’s cock in his mouth and inhaling his lover to the root.

Caje arched almost completely off the bed at the sudden shock of pleasure, wailing happily. His parted lips were almost touching Marek’s cock already, so he took advantage of the position to draw as much of Marek as he could into his mouth, cheeks bulging obscenely with his ‘treat’. He whimpered at what Marek’s wickedly clever mouth was doing to him, only able to suckle strongly and rub his tongue along the underside of the shaft filling his mouth.

Feasting on the cock in his mouth, a hand snaking between C’jen’s legs to play with his balls and then run along his perineum to lightly brush against the bruised and slightly raw opening that he had claimed so well earlier, Marek began to hum softly.

Caje’s eyes widened and a muffled sound escaped around the cock in his mouth as his body quaked. He’d lost count of how many times he’d come since finding Marek in the pond mere candlemarks earlier, and his body was being urged toward another climax. Marek _was_ going to kill him with pleasure, but he couldn’t find it in him to mind.

All the while Marek was driving him wild, C’jen continued to suckle on what he could take of his lover’s shaft, his fingers eagerly caressing the rest.

Marek groaned around his pretty’s cock, the reverberations working their way through the younger man’s body, and he began to suckle harder, wanting to feel the greenrider come, to taste and drink him down.Running his fingers back and forth along the sensitive skin, Marek began to fuck his face on C’jen’s cock.

Caje mewled, his body quaking as another, almost dry orgasm was torn from him. When he stopped shaking, he began to suck voraciously on Marek again, wanting to make him come, to taste him, and desperately wanting to sleep. He was completely, utterly sated.

Marek let go his iron control when he tasted C’jen’s salty-sweet cum flood his mouth.Fucking his lover’s face as much as he could without hurting the younger man, it only took a few more strokes, and the armscrafter was pouring his seed down Caje’s throat, grunting as he nursed on his baby’s now soft cock in order to fight off the bellow that threatened to erupt from his throat.

Caje swallowed his lover’s seed eagerly, loving the taste of it and being able to make Marek lose control like that. When he’d taken the last drops, he lay spent and sated beneath the armscrafter, whimpering faintly as Marek continued to toy with his over-sensitized flesh. “Love you,” he whispered.

Only when the last drop of his baby’s cum had been licked up did Marek release Caje and roll around to pull the greenrider into his arms.“Love at first cock, hunh?” he teased softly, kissing C’jen and tasting himself on his mate’s lips.“You’re mine now, pretty pet.All mine,” he purred.“Sleep, Caje, you need it.”

C’jen smiled wearily and almost instantly fell asleep in his lover’s arms, exhausted by their first day together.

“Good night, pretty, _my_ pretty pet,” Marek sighed, curling around his new mate.


End file.
